My Only Love
by Serenity's Interlude
Summary: This happens right after Danielle & Henry's wedding. This is my first fic and I'm not good at summeries just R&R!
1. Epilogue: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own ever after (although I wish I did :p)

**_Author's Notes: _** **_Hi to all This is my first fic. Hope that you will enjoy_**

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

_After the film ends…_

Danielle was so happy. She never felt this kind of joy. She finally was with her prince. Her wish came true and the man she loved came to 'rescue her', and never got married to the Princess of Spain.

The truth of her past ten years came out and every one knew about her cruel step mother and sister. Now she has to try to leave the past behind in order to be able to start a new beginning.

Yes, a new life with the one and only person she loves – her Henry.

That night she lay peacefully in Henry's arms. She slept happily, feeling secure after a very long time. She dreamed about their future. But the future is laid for them to discover living each and every day.

Tomorrow was a new day for them both. What tomorrow holds it is for them to discover together.

**_Author's Notes:_** **Hope you liked, just remember that this is my first fiction story. Any comments are welcomed. The story will begin in the second chapter that is a promise I'll try to update soon (I still have 2 exams to finish my first year at university). Now it is time to R & R. Thanks!**

**Xxxx Annie**


	2. Chapter1: The First Morning

**Hi there again. This is the next chapter hope you like it:) Thanks to logique( ) for the review. Enjoy! **

The sun shone brightly and its graceful rays penetrated through the window of the newlyweds. The sun rays fell on Danielle's face, outlining her beautiful features.

Henry stirred and opened his eyes. A smile grew on his face as his eyes fell on Danielle who was wrapped in his arms. 'She is like an angel', he thought as he saw the sun on her beautiful face.

Danielle opened her eyes slowly, as if she sensed that her Prince was looking at her. She smiled at him, and he immediately brushed his lips with hers. They laid there kissing for a moment until they ran out of breath. Danielle was the one to pull away first.

"Good morning, my love. How did you sleep my little Princess?"

"Very well Sire, thank you". She grinned as she bowed her head at him. He smirked at her words as he didn't like her to call him like that.

"Very well my lady. Mind me for asking but aren't you hungry?"

"Oh Henry, I am starving! I don't remember the last time I touched food!"

Henry laughed and kissed his wife, 'oh yes I love everything about her' – he thought. "Then go and get dressed or else you won't have any breakfast." He told her with a chuckle. She put her tongue out at him before leaving for her dress chamber.

_15 minutes later…._

Danielle appeared in front of Henry wearing a green gown and her hair was pulled up. Henry gasped at her as he saw her; he couldn't breathe at the site of her. 'She is so beautiful. But what did I do to deserve such an angel?' these thoughts were twirling in his mind as he stood there staring at Danielle.

"What?" He was startled at the sound of her voice and he finaly realized that he was staring.

"Erm…erm", Henry began but he couldn't form words.

"Come on Henry, I mean Sire, what were you thinking?"

"I was only thinking," he finally managed to say, "Danielle what did I do to deserve you?"

"Henry. I love you and you love me, and this is what kept us together. Love is the only think that enables us to live. Without it we are nothing and I thank God every minute that I found in you, after so many years!"

He looked at her with much more love as tears were forming in his eyes. He pulled her to him and wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her into a hug. Danielle rested her head on his shoulder and she slowly whispered into his ear;

"Please do not leave me Henry… I love you so much."

He planted a kiss on her lips and told her " I'll never let you go I promise you that. Now let's go, mum and dad should be expecting us for breakfast. And may I remind you that we are already late.'

He smiled down at her and she gave him one of her beautiful smiles.

They walked hand in hand down the hallway, to their first breakfast as husband and wife.

**it is R& R time! i will try to update soon Promise!xxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 2: The Surprise

**authore's notes:**

**logique -- Thanks very much! i read your stories and they are great, keep them coming ok:)**

**tryhonesty -- Well,I think that Danielle always weakend Henry except at the masque. In fact he fell for her when he asked her to marry him even though she was a commoner. This is the impression I got from my favourite movie:) Thanks anyways for your review I appreciate.**

**Ashley -- Thank you very much for your review!**

* * *

They entered the dinning hall, and as soon as they sat down, breakfast was served.

"I am sorry for us being late Your Majesties." Danielle apologized to King Francis and Queen Marie.

"Oh dear it was your wedding night, what should we expect. And what did we tell you Danielle, we are family now, Francis and I are like your own parents."

"Yes dear you should call us by our names or else mum and dad" smiled at her the King.

_After breakfast…_

Queen Marie turned to her husband and told him, "I think it is time to tell them Francis."

Henry and Danielle glanced at one another and then they both turned at Francis and Marie.

"Yes yes. Well Henry, after a long conversation with your mother… well we both decided that both of you deserve a … honeymoon."

Henry stared at his father with his mouth opened, he wasn't prepared for this. His father was always specific that he has obligations and these should come first of all.

"Don't look at me like that Henry," said the king as he saw his son staring at him, "you should pack your bags and leave for three weeks, the first thing tomorrow morning."

Danielle hugged both Marie and Francis, "thank you your maj… I mean mum, dad, this is so wonderful. We promise that as soon as we come back we will start our work immediately. Especially Henry." she said as she turned and smiled at her husband.

As soon as Henry recovered from his shock, he thanked his parents and promised them that as soon as they are back he will work.

Danielle started to pack her bags although the servants didn't want her to. But she was too well used to do things on her own and sometimes she was uncomfortable at being served. While she was packing she noticed a book that just yesterday it was given to her, she didn't want to leave it behind. The book was Utopia.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Utopia"**_

"**_It means paradise" her father said "it is quite a tick book for an eighth year old, but I thought we could add it to our library." _**

"**_Will you read some?"_**

"_**It has been a long day"**_

"_**And you are a husband now" – Danielle said**_

"_**Yes, yes. But a father first and forever. We have been two peas in a pot for a long time you and I! Come on"**_

"_**Did you see the way they ate their supper? It was perfect… like a dance." Danielle told him **_

"**_Did you like them?"_**

"**_Very much!"_**

"**_Good. Good, because I have to go to _****_Avignon in a fortnight."_**

"**_But you just got back." Danielle said sad. Then she asked, "For how long?"_**

"**_Three weeks" her father answered her._**

"**_One."_**

"**_Two."_**

"**_One." They argued playfully. Then they played rock, paper and scissor to help them decide. Danielle won._**

"**_Alright… one" her father smiled. "Now go to sleep. Sleep tight."_**

It was such a sweet moment. And it had to be the last one for them, before he left her.

At that time Henry entered the room and saw her lost in her own world. He wrapped his arms around her and as soon as he did she jumped.

"Henry! You scared me" she chuckled as she said so.

"You were so lost my princess. What were you thinking?

"I was thinking of that very last moment I had with him." Danielle told Henry.

He looked at her curiously, "him who?" – He said, making it clear that he was jealous.

Danielle laughed, "it is not what you are thinking Henry. I was thinking of my father!"

Then he realized that she was holding the book he gave her the day before. He knew that that awful Marguerite destroyed her beloved book. He knew that nothing could replace the original book that her father gave her. But he wanted to show her how much he cared for her.

"Can I help you to finish packing the bags"

"No I am almost ready…. Here done." She smiled as she put in the bags the last things.

"Good then we better go to bed" he smiled at her mischievously. She approved and reached for him. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed for a long time.

Until both Henry and Danielle began to undress without pulling their lips apart. As they both undressed, Henry deposited Danielle in their bed. He was amazed by her beauty. He kissed her soft lips and touched her creamy and delicate skin with his tender touch. They made love with a passion that night and they both knew that they were to be together forever; one heart, one body and one soul for the rest of time. Until death tares them apart.

* * *

**This was it :) Promise to try and update soon. R & R plss! xxxxxx**


End file.
